Tribulations of the Science Whyzard
by BlackMH
Summary: A look into the everyday life of a famous heroine known to many as Science Whyzard. There are two sides to every story told, and the life of Science Whyzard was no exception. A renowned hero by night, an infamous doctor by day...


Tribulations of the Science Whyzard

A great roar resonated throughout the old village, the atmosphere tense with danger as inhabitants fled away from the source of the sound. The town, notable for its cobblestone streets and round shaped civilians, was lively and awake, even as the moon sat idly in the center of the sky. Many residents were seen escaping their houses, suitcases in tow and children fastened under their arms, while others stood atop of the roofs, watching with great intent as the monster of the voice could be seen from the canopy of buildings. A green misshapen head with striped shoulders reminiscent of the rinds of a family favorite squash volleyed left and right without direction, seeming to desire havoc and chaos rather than wrath or rage. The beast kicked aside carts of produce and shoved houses out of its way, even if there was a clear path down south. The beast's only motive seemed to be panic and terror, as it roared at any living thing it saw to scare them away, giving it room to rampage and destroy without the consequences of casualties.

Any who dared near the troll for a better look would find it to be hideous looking, like all other trolls. But like all other trolls, it had a specific and often ridiculous theme to it exemplified beyond practicality. For this troll, it had half of a watermelon seemingly broken over and stamped onto its head, obscuring one eye and any hair it may have. Its shoulders were also adorned with the green fruit, looking like makeshift armor for battle. The rest of the ogre was pale red skinned with skinny black dots all over it, much like the fruit it was themed after. It wore a fabric of animal origin around its waist and brandished an uprooted dead tree in its left hand. Aside from the ridiculous fruit obsession, the troll was a basic image of other common trolls of its species. And like all other trolls, it enjoyed causing chaos in the towns it wanders into.

Whether or not it knew it was being an annoyance to the town, the troll was still destroying many structures and buildings. And no one in the vicinity could deal with the beast, especially at this time of night.

Or was there?

"Stop right where you are, Melon Troll!" A feminine voice shouted out in the darkness.

The troll was about to crush a fountain statue when the voice made itself known. Both feet back on solid ground, the beast scanned the area for any who dared to speak to it as such. There was no visible sign of any person within the Town Square as the troll looked all around him. Confused, the beast directed its gaze to the rooftops to see the owner of the female voice. Sure enough, it found the heroic figure, standing on the rooftop of a cobbler's workshop as goggles reflected by street lamps stared down the beast. The white robe the figure was wearing waved with the wind, yellow gloved arms folded and head obscured by a hood like construction of the suit with a bun faintly seen behind the head.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble here?" the person berated, "Running through town, smashing food carts like you own the place. Just because you're so big doesn't make you the boss of everything."

The troll was silent as it stared at the scientist shaped person.

"I'm sure the villagers here would appreciate it if you left and never bothered them again. Why don't you go find a nice forest to live in? I'm giving you to the count of three to leave this town quietly. One…"

The troll turned around and grabbed the fountain statue, shaped like two mermaids in a ballerina duet pose.

"Two…"

The base of the statue cracked as water ceased flowing from the fountain.

"Thre-"

The person did not finish as she had to quickly dodge an incoming statue thrown at her. She had leapt to the left house and turned to watch the statue sailed far into the distance, lost to the village as it disappeared over a mountain.

The scientist sighed disappointingly as she looked back to the troll, looking at her as if waiting for her next move.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, then," she sneered as she stared down the troll below.

From the folds of her robe, the scientist reached into and retrieved a curious item; a microscope. Item firmly held, the scientist leapt off of the house and directly towards the Melon Troll, the beast instinctively reeling back and preparing to retaliate. Tree trunk gripped tightly, the troll swung at the scientist like a baseball player to an incoming ball. The scientist countered the attack by swinging her microscope at the wood, deflecting the force of the blow and even causing the arm of the beast to recoil. The troll pulled its arm back, confused as to how the woman bested its strength, as the scientist landed on the ground before the troll. Acting quickly, the troll lifted the tree and swung downwards, hoping to crush the foolish scientist. Instead of dodging, the woman guarded with her microscope, absorbing the blow of the trunk and sustaining no damage whatsoever.

"What? You thought this was going to be easy?" the woman smirked as she pushed upwards, sending the troll teetering backwards and falling into the pool that used to be adorned with a statue.

As the sound of splashing echoed throughout the village, the inhabitants became curious as the screeching and destruction of the beast had stopped moments ago. Boldly, many of the villagers retraced their way back to the voice, curious to see what was inhibiting the troll from resuming its rampage.

As the troll shook the dizziness from its head, the scientist had pressed a button on the microscope and it began to transform into a gun of sorts.

"I think you need a time out," the scientist said as the microscope had finished transforming, "A long time out. And unfortunately for you, I'm your persecutor. Now, are you going to come quietly, or are things going to get messy?"

As the scientist delivered her speech of authority, the troll had managed to stand back up in the fountain. It noticed the weapon in her hands and then looked back to the water around its feet. The troll knew a formidable opponent when it saw one, and had an ability at hand in case it ever had to fight anything stronger than itself. The situation called for it, and it had the water at hand to do so. Or rather, at foot.

The water around the Melon Troll's feet began to disappear at the same time the beast was growing in size. The scientist stepped back in surprise as she watched the troll grow and block the night sky from view. Eventually, the water in the fountain had disappeared and the troll stood tall, at least a story taller than the houses of the village it was in. The basin of the fountain broke as the troll freed its feet. It looked down at the scientist and gave a confident smirk that terrified even the most resilient heroes. The woman simply gulped and stood her ground as she took in the size of the troll before her.

"I hate it when things get messy like this…" she commented as the troll prepared its weapon.

As the troll lifted the tree, which seemed to grow along with the beast, the scientist hastily pressed a button on her weapon and had it revert to its microscope form. While the troll's movement became slower due to its increased size, the sheer power it now had could be felt as the trunk was swung downward, emanating a soundless rumble through the air. The scientist braced herself, microscope held upwards, as the trunk came down on her tiny frame. An intense wave echoed through the village as the scientist struggled to support herself under the weight of the trunk. Even though the microscope was absorbing the force and inertia of the attack, it was still difficult to endure what the microscope was unable to filter out; in this case, excess force.

Seeing the woman still standing and oppressing his attack, the troll lifted the strength from his arm and reached out to grab her with his other arm. Feeling the force disappearing over her, the scientist looked up only to see the troll's arm coming right at her. Reacting quickly, the scientist dove towards the troll and ran for his legs. She narrowly avoided being grabbed and made a beeline for the opposite side of the troll, knowing that the troll would take long in turning around.

"I have to disable its weapon," the scientist said as she opened her coat and skimmed through her library of chemicals contained in vials, "Gasoline, bleach, eel venom, anti eel venom…" she listed.

The troll looked around his feet, wondering where his opponent went. He took a few steps around, the rumbling urging the scientist to hasten her decision of the chemicals to use for the battle.

"…plutonim, carbonite, sodium oxide, ah hah!" she shouted as she reached for two vials, "I'll make a super herbicide. That oughta do the trick."

The troll decided to look behind him for the scientist he was facing. Quickly, he spotted her mixing a glass vial, the liquids changing color, and wasted no time as he swung his club in her direction.

Seeing the oncoming attack, the scientist leapt upward with athletic ability, and tossed the entire vial of mixed chemicals at the club. She managed to finish mixing the liquid enough to a lethal toxicity, meaning it should instantly kill plant life and degenerate it into unidentifiable mush. At least she hoped it would.

And sure enough, the tree of the troll began to smoke from where the vial broke. The wood started caving in and softening from the poison and spread throughout the entire tree. The troll noticed the weight of his club lightening and saw that it was melting for some unknown reason. Fearing that the acid would spread to his arm, the troll dropped his club as green liquids splashed out of the tree. The wood shrunk into the green chemicals as the puddle grew. Eventually, the tree was nothing more than a pool of chemicals on the stone floor.

"Not so hot without a tree to throw around, are you?" the woman said as the troll looked down at her, scowling.

The Melon Troll looked back at the green puddle, then to the scientist. Then it took one step to the nearest house and wrapped both arms around it. As it pulled the building from its foundation, wood creaked and windows shattered, as well as furniture scraping across the floor as the house tipped from being lifted. A sharp pull freed the house from the ground, pipes underneath dripping with water. House held high, the troll turned to the scientist who had been staring at the entire feat in awe.

"…Anything's a weapon to them if they can throw it…" the woman uttered.

As quickly as he could, the Melon Troll tossed the house at the scientist, who only had seconds to dodge the building. The house effectively exploded in a wave of debris, scattering dust and wood in every direction. The houses that had the misfortune of taking the force of the throw lay in demolished ruin, walls barely supporting what was left of the houses as well as the weight of an extra house on top of them. As the sound of running pebbles died down, the scientist heaved quick breathes as she looked at the destruction behind her.

"He'll destroy the whole village if this keeps up," she said to herself as the troll's steps were heard, "I have to end this now."

As the troll reached for another house to use as ammo, the scientist tossed a rock from the debris towards the beasts head, hoping to redirect its attention. It struck the troll, but the beast barely winced and attempted to lift the house uninterrupted. Cursing, she reached into her pocket and threw another rock at the troll, this time aiming her microscope at it. The microscope quickly transformed into the gun it was before and emitted a beam of light at the rock as it sailed the air. Engulfed by the light, the rock suddenly grew in size until it became nearly ten times its original size in mere seconds. It would have grown more had it not collided with the troll's back, which barked sharply in response to the throw. Angered and confused, the troll turned to the woman who pointed the weapon at the troll.

"You really should learn to pick on people your own size," she said as she pulled the trigger.

A bright light beamed at the Melon Troll who shielded itself with his arm. The troll tried to look through his arm to glare at the scientist, but found the source of light rising from below him to above him. Actually, the ground below him was feeling weird too. Where the smooth stones of the ground felt like sand to him, the impressions under his feet began to spread out, like the floor was being stretched out. All of a sudden, the houses beside him began to grow in size as well, dwarfing the troll in a strange turn around. When the light stopped shining, the troll looked around and came to a shocking conclusion.

He had been shrunken instead.

The scientist calmly smiled and walked over, the shrink ray transforming back to a microscope in her hand. The troll began to run away as much as his tiny legs could, but the scientist caught up to him with unmatched stride.

She picked up the troll by the underarms while sneaking her microscope back into her coat. In the same move, she retrieved a glass bottle with air holes in the cap made specifically for these kinds of captures.

"This ought to change your perspective on things," she said as the troll attempted to free itself from her grip.

She popped open the bottle with a thumb and dropped the troll inside the bottle. The bottle was resealed and she looked at the troll as it banged against the glass, attempting to boulder its way out to no avail. She chuckled, belittling it like she did her other opponents who were punished this way. The Melon Troll was defeated and was facing long weeks of captivity.

The scientist sighed as she gave the area a quick look around to see the extent of the damage from their battle. A decimated fountain, three wrecked houses not counting the others from before she arrived, and a few footprints of the troll embedded into the rock. She shrugged her shoulders. It could've been worse at least. She was grateful that she managed to stop the troll before it could do more damage to the village. The villagers would have an easier time repairing all of this than others lucky enough to have only lost half of their major buildings.

Speaking of which, a roar of applause erupted from a crowd in the distance, which had formed halfway through the fight. The scientist looked to the group surprised and delightful, happy to meet the applause of the citizens she saved. The crowd emerged from the roads and towards the scientist, who had surrounded her and bombarded her with words of appreciation and cheer.

"Thank you Science Whyzard!" one inhabitant spoke up, "You have saved our village from the annoying Melon Troll!"

"It wasn't a big deal," she bashfully replied, "But you're welcome anyway."

"If it weren't for you, we'd have to deal with that troll for ongoing nights," one lady said, "This town just seems to attract trolls."

"Don't worry. After this, I'm pretty sure those trolls are going to stop rampaging through this village for a while," Science Whyzard said as she held up the bottle of the contained Melon Troll.

A camera flash from the crowd took her by surprise, followed by more flashes of other cameras. The surprise mellowed out, she decided to pose for the pictures, embarrassed troll in a bottle held in display. As the flashes died down, the fan comments resumed.

"Hey, can I work on your shoes?" a cobbler from the crowd asked, "My business will flourish if word goes around that you shopped there."

Science Whyzard chuckled, "Maybe later."

"I'm having a fancy party in a week from now," another voice, this time belonging to a fine lady, spoke up, "Is it alright if I invite you to it?"

"I'll see what I can do," the scientist replied.

As the questions continued, the night sky began to break dawn. Twilight began painting the sky as the sun was awakening from its slumber. Soon, the crowd would disperse as Science Whyzard disappears into the night, knowing that there was somewhere for her to be before morning. It was never questioned, never mused as to who Science Whyzard really was. In a world full of heroes and power enhanced denizens, it was never heard of for any one person to need a secret identity. For reasons unknown, Science Whyzard almost never appears during the daytime, could never be found or contacted, and always appears out of nowhere and disappears without a trace.

Who could Science Whyzard be? No one may ever know…

* * *

><p>"Doctor Princess? You're needed in the Infirmary."<p>

In the white room, the green skinned physician looked up from her desk, hands on pen and papers that were medical reports of past and present patients. The room was typical of doctors who were paid well; tables of bottles of unfamiliar contents and liquids, charts and graphs on the walls mapping out various organs and regulations, some of which were completely alien to the human body, and a desk personalized with figurines, papers, paperweights, and an octopus statue with its tentacles molded to hold pencils and pens.

The woman nodded and replied, "I'll be there shortly."

The nurse at the door, a blue skinned blonde humanoid with an extra pair of arms, smiled and nodded. She turned and walked away, leaving Doctor Princess to prepare to depart for the Infirmary. She looked back down and finished a line in the report of a patient who had severe Dance Fever, an illness that threatened to kill the afflicted unless they were dancing to loud upbeat music of disco origin. She pooled in the surrounding papers into a neat pile and filed it into a folder to resume work later. Pushing the folder aside, Doctor Princess left her pen in the octopus statue and lifted herself from her chair. She checked her pockets to see if she had all of her emergency medicines and disinfectants, as well as acknowledging the scientific parasite in her left pocket. Stocked and prepared, Doctor Princess left her office and into the halls of the hospital in the direction of the Infirmary, where she was needed.

Doctor Princess was a well renowned physician in the field of medicine. She was green skinned with freckles on her face, a favorite look on her as explicated by her patients. Her attire was a simple white doctor suit worn over a long sleeved turtle neck dress with small brown low heel shoes tied to her feet by a single strap buckle. She wore a pair of blue tinted glasses that seemed to be glued to her face, lacking temple arms to hitch to her ears. Her hair was brown, smooth, and had stiff pigtails behind her head, branched and bent downwards. She wore a thin string necklace around her scalp that held a small, orange red cascade shaped stone that rested on her forehead, said to be some strange material that protects the wearer from sick brain waves.

The person that is Doctor Princess had been honed by years of medical study and hospital transfers. She knew almost every disease and parasite ever recorded and had years of hands on experience to back up her performances. If you were in the hands of Doctor Princess, your life was assured.

The physician entered through the double doors of the Infirmary and scanned the area. Many gurneys were concealed by curtains while others were opened to display doctors treating patients or spare beds available to new patients. Several staff were writing into clipboards tied to the gurneys to update the patient's status while others were walking around the room, fetching medicine from nearby cabinets. Doctor Princess saw a crowd of nurses occupying the entrance of one gurney across the room, already knowing that she was needed there. As she approached, she could hear the pained groans of the patient not unlike an annoying stomachache. In her mind she already concluded several viruses and parasites that could cause this symptom, four of which required enemas to treat.

"Alright, step aside," she said with authority, the nurses doing so to let her through.

She got a good look at the patient on the bed, who clutched and cradled his stomach. He was a pale blue skinned skinny person, with brown short hair in a mess. He wore nothing but ragged boxers around his waist, and also sported a wrench jammed through his head. When the patient caught sight of her, he groaned.

"My…stomach…is killing me!" he whined.

Doctor Princess hummed a bit as she examined his position. She shortened the list of illnesses in her head by factoring in the patient's species and age. However, she needed a stethoscope to diagnose the exact condition.

"I'll need to have a look," she commented, "Nurse. Stethoscope."

As she waited for a nurse to hand her the instrument, the staff in question were fighting amongst themselves to be the first to deliver the item of theirs to her. Many pushed and shoved and threatened to trade blows, but one nurse managed to sneak around the conflict and stretch her arm to hand Doctor Princess the stethoscope she needed. Putting it on, some of the nurses failed to notice that they were beaten while those that did silently watched as the physician did her work.

"Hmm, gurgling sounds, splashing…" she listed as she pressed the sensor on the patient's stomach. At this time, the rest of the nurses ceased combat and breathlessly watched as she examined the patient, "Did you eat anything strange in the last few days?" she asked.

"Well…" the patient spoke through grunts, "I was working in the fields and I ate some wild squash a few days ago. Other than that, nothing different from my usual diet of flying mushrooms and cabbage people."

The doctor hummed before turning to the nurses, "Get me a bowl of clam chowder from the cafeteria and a catch pan, stat."

The nurses disappeared as soon as Doctor Princess turned around, unaware that their desire to serve her was greater than their urgency to treat whatever was ailing the patient. She hadn't noticed, in all honesty. Usually while Doctor Princess is busy tending to a patient, nurses and assistants are fighting each other to do a request of hers first. She never paid much notice to panting nurses as they hand her scalpels and antibiotics, much like right now as one nurse, a flower shaped staff member suffering bite marks, scars, and a still burning ember on one petal, handed her the soup and pan.

Thanking the flower nurse, she turned to the patient as the plant fell over unconscious. Before Doctor Princess noticed, the nurse was lifted and taken away by other nurses, who seemed to suffer similar wounds like the flower nurse.

"Now, I need you to drink this for me," she said to the man, helping him sit upright.

"Err…don't you mean eat?" he asked as he took the bowl.

"No. Now drink it, quickly. All in one go. No chewing."

The patient looked at the bowl of chowder nervously before proceeding to consume it in one continuous gulp. The warm thick soup traveled down his throat as Doctor Princess watched idly. The patient welcomed the warm food heating up his insides, soothing the stomachache temporarily as he could feel the food enter his stoma-

BAP!

A fierce punch delivered to his abdominals erased any momentary feelings of pleasure he had within him. The patient expunged his stomach contents into the tin provided by Doctor Princess, who had inflicted the attack personally. He vomited the chowder and the day's breakfast into the tin, along with a rather large worm like species which writhed in the mess. Expelling the last of his undigested foods, he coughed and wheezed, looking into the tin in surprise at the discovery.

"…what is that?" he asked as he turned to the doctor, forgetting about the punch completely.

"A stomach napper," Doctor Princess explained, retrieving a needle from her pocket and euthanized the worm in the tin. The parasite shivered as it was injected, then ceased movement entirely as the needle was removed, "A nasty little bug that eats the food in your stomach and sucks the water of you."

She took the tin pan and placed it aside, fetching some sanitary napkins to clean herself of the vomit. She handed one to the patient who took it and wiped himself the best he could of the chowder over his legs. She placed the needle away and walked over to a clipboard to write on it, updating the patient's status to cured.

"You just got sick from the droppings," she explained further, "But some ordinary gastric medicine will fix you right up."

"Oh, uh…thanks, doctor," the man said as he rubbed his stomach, processing the thought of a parasite within him.

"It's Doctor Princess, and you're welcome," she said, finishing the report on the clipboard, "Now, do you have any medicine at home for stomachaches or would you like us to provide you with some?"

"No, I'm good," he replied, lifting his legs to the floor, "Uh, am I free to go now?"

"Yes you are. Unless you want that wrench looked at," she said, pointing to the conspicuous metal in his head.

The patient reached for the obtrusion and felt it, feeling if there was anything off key about its function. Not sensing anything, he responded.

"Nah. It's fine," he said with a shrug.

"Good," Doctor Princess replied with a smile, and then handed the patient a piece of paper, "When you leave, have the registration office sign this, okay?"

"Okay. And thanks again Doctor Princess."

"Anytime," she replied with a happy smile.

* * *

><p>Doctor Princess walked down the halls of the hospital, having recently left the cafeteria for lunch and was now returning to her office to resume work. It was the middle of the day, according to the clocks on the wall, and activity in the hospital was at its laxest. Much of the staff were still in the cafeteria finishing up their meals while a majority of the patients registered in the hospital were resting peacefully. The halls of the building reflected this calm, being mostly empty save for some staff and visitors walking around. Doctor Princess nodded to a tall stork wearing a suit, top hat, and monocle, who nodded in return, clacking his cane on the floor as he walked on to his destination. Down the hall, she could see a large egg with a minor crack on its shell roll its way past her. Around the corner, a set of giant feet stepped into view, belonging to a reptile humanoid. They made booming steps as it walked, eventually going to the other side and out of view.<p>

Average activity for a hospital in Ooo.

"Doctor Princess! Doctor Princess!" A little voice called out.

The doctor turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Feeling a tug on her suit, she looked down and saw a young girl of creepy origin holding a doll. The girl was a ghastly blue skin tone, dark black hair that flowed down the back of her head, a crimson red bow tie capping her cranium, and a blue dress you would expect to see around a church of old times. The doll she was holding was of a brown red fox that wore stitches and loose strings all over it, one missing eye, and a limp tail with a patch of white at the end. The doll was eerie looking, much like its owner who was also missing an eye and suffering a stitch across her face.

"Oh, hello Emily," Doctor Princess greeted, crouching down to the girl, "How are you today?"

"We're doing fine, Ms. Princess," she responded in an innocent voice, "Dimitri was just hungry so we came out to find some food, but we got a little lost."

Doctor Princess looked at the doll she was holding and chuckled. She could be so silly at times.

"Well, the cafeteria is down the hall and to your left, Emily," she replied, "But it's lunch time right now so expect the cafeteria to be full at the moment."

"What's that, Dimitri?" Emily said, holding the doll up to her ear. After a while, she looked at the doll skeptically, "I _was_ following the map! I'm not stupid or something!"

"Take it easy, Dimitri," Doctor Princess spoke up, "She's just a little girl. Anyone could've made that mistake."

There was silence for the moment, as if the doll was actually saying something. The girl wore a sad face for a while before lighting up.

"That's right! We did get to see Doctor Princess again!" Emily said, looking up to her, "It was so good to see you again, Ms. Princess!"

"It was so good to see you again too," she responded with a happy face, "Do you need someone to escort you to the cafeteria?"

Emily shook her head, "Nope! Dimitri has the directions memorized."

"Well then, be sure to return to your room after you're done eating," Doctor Princess said, standing up.

"We will! Bye Doctor Princess!" Emily said as she ran down the halls.

Doctor Princess watched the girl run away as a nurse approached her from behind, witnessing the conversation.

"That poor girl," the nurse, a floating purple octopus wearing a nurse costume made for her, commented openly.

"I still don't get why the doll chose her," Doctor Princess said, "They're of different genders. The possession and bonding won't be perfect."

"Let's hope the surgery works then. It'll be a big breakthrough if it does," the octopus said, crossing her arms.

"Now Ocho, doctors don't seek fame from their patients," the doctor scolded, "They only care for the health and recovery of the ill."

"Sure they do, miss 'cure-for-the-Bouncing-Liver'," Ocho teased, poking Doctor Princess's shoulder.

Before Doctor Princess could retort, the sound of panic and stampeding staff members were heard throughout the hallway. Both physicians looked at the flow of hurried doctors rushing to an area of the hospital. Quickly, Doctor Princess sprinted towards the marathon, knowing that whatever emergency the entire hospital was retaliating against, she needed to be there.

"What's going on?" Doctor Princess shouted amongst the roar of footsteps and the, now blaring, alarm.

One doctor, a seemingly normal staff member aside from the robotic face, responded, "We got a level nine alert from the Diseases and Virus Laboratory. You know, the one with the Germ Eater sample?"

Doctor Princess then realized the severity of the situation. They needed to reach the room as quickly as possible, especially if a Germ Eater was in the Diseases and Virus lab of all places.

Soon, the stampede of doctors ended in a clot in the hallway, with the sounds of roaring and broken glass around the corner. Doctor Princess tried to shove her way through the crowd with great importance, but resounding reels of surprise and fear spurred the crowd to back up, inhibiting her advances. Taking a deep breath, Doctor Princess cast aside the respect of her peers and bulldozed her way through the crowd. She ignored any bare toes she may have stepped on and the cries of staff who landed on the ground; the survival of their doctors was more important than hurt feelings.

She had managed to exit the crowd and look into the doorway of the laboratory. To her horror, she saw the beast, tall and daunting, holding a frightened nurse by an arm and a leg with flabby arms extended from its being. The monster was best described as a giant cell, a blue nucleus seen as the functioning brain while the rest of its parts floated in the fluids. Inch long hairs protruded from its skin as the base of its form stretched out across the lab floor like a bag of water. The entirety of the giant cell waved with its motions, the insides pulsating with life as their functions could easily be seen through its skin.

Staff members stuck inside the room with the beast watched in horror as the nurse screamed in peril, from being held by the cell but also from the uncomfortable contact with the monster. One doctor tried to deter the beast with a giant scalpel, quivering in fear despite wielding a weapon. The cell acknowledged the threat of the doctor, but spotted another doctor attempting to flee from the room. Enraged by the movement, the cell whipped around, extended an arm, and swiped the doctor back into the room before he could escape. The rest of the staff gasped and inched back in response as the doctor collided with a table. Angered even further by the reactions, it threw the nurse it was holding at the doctor wielding the scalpel, the victim barely avoiding the blade.

Acting quickly, Doctor Princess sprinted through the crowd and towards the hallway, looking for a specific red box. She found it not too far from the chaos, bolted to the wall around the corner, and quickly grabbed the hammer tied to the box. In white text the box read 'In case of emergency, break glass', and Doctor Princess did just that. She reached through the sharp glass and fetched the bigger hammer within, then proceeded to the bigger red box next to the previous one, with white text that said 'Break this one too'. She smashed open the glass and grabbed the weapon concealed within. Armed, Doctor Princess ran back to the crowd, careful not to drop the weapon in hand.

"Everyone! Calm down!" she shouted, loading the weapon that sounded off a click similar to that of a shotgun, "I got this."

The giant syringe, designed to be held like a firearm, protruded a long sharp needle upon being loaded. The crowd was quick to divide itself upon seeing the armed doctor, allowing Doctor Princess to run through the crowd and face the giant cell causing havoc in the lab. The cell didn't notice her as it had a doctor held upside down by the leg, seeming to observe the man curiously while he was trying his hardest to remain still. Doctor Princess merely huffed at the threat before her.

"Hey!" she shouted.

The cell turned to her in response while inattentively dropping the doctor it was holding.

"No one causes trouble in my hospital without facing the consequences," Doctor Princess bravely said, pointing the syringe at the cell.

In a rage, the cell brought down a long arm at the doctor, who guarded with the syringe held sideways. Furious, the cell brought out another arm and swiped at her from the right. Doctor Princess narrowly ducked the attack but couldn't retaliate as the cell attacked again. Another arm from the left downward collided with the syringe, which seemed impervious to trauma. Doctor Princess was waiting for an opening so that she may inject the cell with the antibiotics within the syringe, but she knew it wouldn't be easy with the cell's range. An arm extended from the lower body that surprised the doctor, having to leap to her right to avoid completely. Another arm from the opposite direction nearly caught her, but an instinctive somersault backwards evaded the grab.

And then, Doctor Princess saw her opening.

The cell brought down one overhead arm again. Doctor Princess evaded the arm with a dodge to the left, stylishly turned around, and pointed the needle backwards as she stabbed the creature under her arms. The doctor pushed the handle that delivered the injection, emptying it into the cell's fluids. Doctor Princes removed the needle and backed up to see the effect of the poison on the cell, the other staff within the room taking their chance to exit. The giant cell had ceased volatile movement and was quivering all over, the bubble of the injection still visible from where it pierced the beast. Suddenly, the cell roared and reached upwards as its cell parts began bubbling or rotting. Painful shrieks filled the halls as the cell began to emit a strange yellow secretion with the consistency of cottage cheese from its skin. The nucleus of the cell startled to crumble and darken as the beast slowly fell to the floor, a pool of yellow flooding out of it. Soon, the entire beast was shrinking and losing volume the more it expelled the sickly fluids until it was lost under the yellow mess.

The pained moans had stopped and the cell had been slain, leaving a foul odor in the lab.

"Phew," Doctor Princess said, ignoring the smell and placing the syringe on a nearby table, "That was a close one."

The roar of applause pierced the silence as Doctor Princess met the cheer of the staff members before her. They filed into the room to congratulate the doctor for the astounding defeat of the monster and for her bravery. Doctor Princess modestly acknowledged their thanks as she shook the hands of those victimized by the giant cell.

"How'd that cell get loose anyway?" one curious doctor spoke up.

Intrigued, Doctor Princess repeated the question to her peers, knowing she'd get an immediate answer, "Yeah, how did that cell escape its vial?"

Curious murmurs spread throughout the crowd, not knowing how the beast managed to manifest in the lab as well. Eventually, one doctor, a yellow colored person with a triangle shaped head, raised his hand.

"Uhh, I tried to feed it with glucose," he said, obviously embarrassed by his folly, "But I accidentally gave it electosterone…"

Doctor Princess playfully shook her head, "Next time, read the labels more carefully. And why is there electosterone in this lab anyway?"

"It was for the turtle sloths we were experimenting on," the doctor replied, and paused a bit before speaking again, "…which the cell ate."

"Wow, really?" Doctor Princess questioned, the others around her expressing a similar response, "Those things are expensive." Doctor Princess took a moment to observe the vials and liquids that the cell had managed to leave alone during its rampage. Most of the liquids, by themselves, weren't volatile but several samples consisted of live organisms that could react to spontaneous chemicals like electosterone, a chemical known to convert electricity into adrenaline. A thoughtful hum escaped Doctor Princess's throat before delivering her consensus, "We should probably not store hostile organisms and chemicals in the same room together."

"I'll make a note to management," the triangle doctor said.

"Excellent. Now, if anyone needs me, I have something medical to do."

* * *

><p>The day had been exhausting to Doctor Princess. A yawn bellowed from her mouth while she was writing into more reports of future scheduled appointments. Rubbing her eyes under her glasses, she looked to the clock in her office; half past nine. Most of her day was spent in her office, writing away with her pen and filing paperwork of past patients registered and cured, but what took her out the most was the banshee surgery, an operation that had a ghost possess a patient for surgery while inadvertently animating their organs too. She rubbed her face of the red blemish she acquired during the surgery; the kidneys had managed to deal a direct hit on her cheek and left a minor infection. She had taken antibiotics for it and the redness was already starting to fade away. It was better than being choked by the intestines or squirted on by the bladder.<p>

Doctor Princess sighed. It was hard working as a physician sometimes, especially for a world like Ooo. The prevalence of advanced parasites and bacteria made things difficult for doctors. You basically needed to be part adventurer to work as a doctor, considering the occasional giant germ or zombie bird flu outbreaks to deal with. Doctors and surgeons were lucky to last a year in the field, if they didn't quit first.

And yet, somehow Doctor Princess had managed to endure the worst of it. Though it didn't show, she was well experienced in handling mayhem like earlier, knowing almost every trick and treatment for medical monsters and outbreaks. She's been a physician for three years, having dealt with malicious illnesses like Porcupine Flu and Bubble Pox, dangerous parasites like Spice Worms and Kidney Punchers, and fatal contractions of hiccups and Head Pigeons.

You could say that being a doctor was a very exciting job and hardly boring at all.

That wasn't true for Doctor Princess…

Doctor Princess sighed as she filed away the last of her reports. She placed them in the basket labeled 'out' and started cleaning up her desk. Books she had pulled out to read either for reference or to pass time were placed back into their shelf among other loose papers. She took out her keys and began locking her cabinets and drawers so that thieves would not take patient information and records. All done cleaning up, Doctor Princess stood up to stretch her tired body, still aching from the fight with the organs.

You see, Doctor Princess had a well kept secret…

Taking in a deep sigh, she walked over to the door of her office and locked it. She reached into her pocket and took out a red pill, a drug that accelerated the restoration of oxygen in the body's muscles. Taking the pill accelerated the heart rate and oxygen intake, but only in serious cases of tiredness did the drug not pose health problems upon use. It was an outlawed drug that wasn't produced anymore due to frequent misuse and it has been extinct from the black market for years. It's not much of a surprise for a skilled physician like Doctor Princess to have replicated the drug simply by manufacturing it herself.

She didn't find the career of a physician as exciting as it was, despite the constant danger.

Doctor Princess turned around and walked towards the wall opposite of the door. She pressed her back against it and tapped the wall a few times. As if on response, a section of the wall turned and rotated like a revolving door, swallowing Doctor Princess into the darkness. The wall flipped around and became a part of the room again, leaving no trace of its function or the physician anywhere. The lights and electronics in the room shut off automatically, bringing in an air of solitude and mystery as the rest of the hospital soon fell to slumber.

In fact, it was the occasional battle that drove Doctor Princess to seek out the thrill of fighting the way she did.

The doctor had fallen asleep as the chute she was in roared with wind. Arms and legs tucked in, the drug was doing its work, reenergizing her body and mind with a shortened sleep. The chute began to flicker as lights whizzed by, meaning that the rider was close to her destination. Soon, the chute arched horizontally and the sleeping doctor began to slow down from the friction. Eventually, Doctor Princess was sliding on rails that opened up to a large dark room, the only light source being a lamp over the rails, illuminating part of the white floor. The carrier she was in gently stopped at the end of the rail, leaving her undisturbed in her sleep. The room was quiet, save for the deep inhales of the sleeping Doctor Princess.

Being a physician was time consuming work, and while it paid well, it didn't have the same thrill as taking down story tall monsters.

Suddenly, Doctor Princess awoke, refreshed, reawakened, and ready to take on the night ahead of her. She lifted herself out of the carrier on onto the white floor before her. Standing up, she sounded off two claps and the entire room lit up before her. On the shelves stood several bottles of varying chemicals and liquids along with strange machinery and gadgets. The table of the work space nearby had scientific paraphernalia including a rack of empty vials, a Bunsen burner, and a microscope. There was a glass chamber on the wall that showcased a strange white suit, a most familiar one to Doctor Princess, next to a large bookcase of scientific subjects. And occupying the entire wall across from all of this was a giant computer screen with a control panel spreading under it. The computer screen glimmered in green tints as it was starting up, showing its list of commands executed on screen.

Doctor Princess loved the action too much to abandon it, yet she couldn't sacrifice her career to pursue this excitement. So she came up with a solution…

Doctor Princess walked onward as the computer came to life, greeting her with text and executing its programs. As this went on, the doctor reached the glass chamber holding the white suit and pressed a button on the wall. The chamber holding the suit revolved around, revealing an empty space for someone to step into. And Doctor Princess did just that, standing in the chamber as the revolving mechanism began to rotate at a high speed. Soon, the rotating case slowed down and Doctor Princess was gone from the empty chamber. Instead, the white suit occupying the other chamber came to life, arms rubbing on parts of the suit to see if it was worn right. Satisfied with the feel of the costume, the glass window opened up and out stepped Doctor Princess, donning the look of her alter ego.

With the help of the Insomnia Master Pill, Doctor Princess led a double life, being a doctor by day, Science Whyzard at night.

"Computer," she called out, walking to her work table, "Any messages?"

The computer screen beeped and showed the Science Whyzard's email.

"You have, two, new messages, and, fifty-six, fan mail," the computer spoke in pauses.

"Relay relevant messages," she said, pouring some liquid into a vial.

"Loading…" the computer said as a video screen came up. It showed the picture of a pink skinned female with long hot pink hair donning a golden tiara in the video.

"Hey Doctor Princess," the woman said, "It's me, Bubblegum. I'm just messaging you to update the status of that Instant Mold serum formula you sent me. It's been going great and tests have been highly promising. I can confidently relay the pros and cons of this mixture for personal usage. The mold is incredibly hardy and will stick to almost any surface. It can also double as an epoxy in situational cases. Against plant based species, it can inhibit movement and health without any fatal consequences, but there are complications that can happen. One such thing is that, no matter what the circumstances, do not let it near milk of any brand. Just…trust me on this one. Another thing is that it grows in the presence of water and requires oxygen to grow, so try not to use it near orifices if you intend to keep someone alive. Lastly, to exterminate the mold, alcohol or seawater will degrade the mold into compost and kill it. I have a few more tests to run before I can give you the recipe, but I will email it to you when I'm finished. Bubblegum, out."

Science Whyzard was looking into a microscope when the video ended, prompting the computer to relay a message of its own.

"Replay message? Or play the next message in inbox?" it said.

"Play the next one," Science Whyzard said, not looking away from the microscope.

The computer obeyed, the next video playing after a quick loading sequence.

On screen appeared an orange cat wearing glasses and a lab coat. He was in some sort of classroom as a chalkboard with calculus work was seen in the background. "Mrow, afternoon Doctor Princess," the cat spoke, "I am Geoffrey Forpaws and I represent the Board of Education in the Raven Canyon District. I am messaging you a proposal to give a seminar on Advanced ChemoNeurotics to an honors class. The lesson will consist of two vivisections of Astral Frogs and a demonstration of the conductivity of electricity through space gold. If you are interested, the time of the seminar is Tuesday at 1 PM and will last until 3 PM. I know you have a busy schedule, Doctor Princess, and I'd understand if you are unable to make the date, but if you still wish to partake in this lecture, we may discuss a different time for the seminar to best suit your schedule. I await your response with your decision on the matter."

Science Whyzard was writing into a clipboard when the message ended. She gave an interested hum as she looked to the computer screen.

"Tuesday, huh?" she uttered, "I might make it, if nothing comes up before then."

"Record a response feed, doctor?" the computer inquired.

"Later," she answered, resuming writing into her clipboard, "Run the radar for any trouble in the vicinity."

The computer obeyed and replaced the inbox screen with the image of a radar winding over a section of Ooo. Science Whyzard had left the clipboard alone and was now looking through drawers of the table for an item. She found what she was looking for, a large indigo ball with roots protruding out of it, and placed it on the table. Scalpel and needle in hand, she began cutting into the objects skin, ignoring the screams it made as it bled a green ooze.

"Criminal activity detected," the computer sounded off, taking Science Whyzard's attention from the experiment, "A village raid in progress. Offenders; several shark goblins and walking allicrocagators. Identified as the Swamp Fangs."

The scientist watched as the screen displayed a live video feed from the village raid, showing several unsightly looking creatures breaking into homes and harassing people as fires burned in the background. Dropping the scalpel and needle, Science Whyzard immediately ran to a hidden door in the room and opened it with the push of a button.

"Prepare launch pods for immediate departure," she said as she walked quickly into the room. It was a smaller room from the previous one, except this one was lined with shelves holding bottles containing small creatures on display. Many were asleep or seemed to be dead while others were watching the scientist intently. They varied from two headed purple beasts with crystal eyes to trolls themed after fruit, many of them being ill behaved creatures Science Whyzard had fought in the past. As quickly as she entered, the scientist left to the opposite room, a hanger housing a large jet plane and a motorized unicycle.

Across the hangar, a pod exhausted steam as its interior lit up. Science Whyzard approached the pod and opened the door, taking a moment to double check her pockets. Seventy-four vials of raw chemicals, her trusty Micronizer hidden as a microscope, and a single emergency steroid for last resorts. Stocked and prepared, Science Whyzard entered the pod and closed the door. The pod was instantly launched upwards into the shaft, taking the scientist to face the threat terrorizing the villagers.

The hangar was still as the sound of rushing air slowly died down. The only sound left was the ominous hum of the computer's engine echoing through the walls of the Science Whyzard's hideout…

* * *

><p>Many screams resounded throughout the village, the sound of flames razing the wood of houses roared throughout the night. The haughty laugh of the raiders filled nearby ears with hate and fear, eyes unable to watch their heinous deeds. The Swamp Fangs, a highly destructive gang known for arson and raiding, hardly ever showed mercy to the villages they attacked, and this lowly village called Brain Town was no exception. Precious libraries fell from the skies they overtook, cars and transits overturned in a helpless manner, and inhabitants consisting of walking brains scrambled to whatever safety they could find if they managed to escape at all. Shark goblins took whatever food they could find and bundled it into bags if they didn't eat it all first while the allicrocogaters took to stealing anything of value. There was no hope for this innocent town of brains as it succumbed to the brute force of the Swamp Fangs.<p>

Or was there?

In the sky, a loud popping sound echoed followed by the whistle of a bombshell. It was barely noticed among the roar of flames and cackling of vile creatures, but the conspicuous trail of smoke leading from the sky was hard to miss. But those alert enough to see the smoke had the misfortune of not knowing that it was already too late. Like a deafening silence, the entire village was completely engulfed in a dank cloud of smoke. It swamped the entire town, extinguishing the flames that were once alive, and the temperature of the air was cooled. Confused chatter amongst the Swamp Fangs were the only noise left in the village, the brains too afraid to speak up. The cloud was hard to see through from its thickness and the hour of the night and filled the lungs with a thick mist, the faint scent of smoke being the only reminder that the town was on fire.

And then, the chatter of the Swamp Fangs began to diminish.

One lone reptilian soon disappeared in the mist. Another shark goblin had vanished as well. The unseen threat didn't become apparent until a concentration of the members witnessed a disappearing or two. Confused, afraid, and enraged, the Swamp Fangs brandished their weapons at the mist, threatening whatever beast within the mist to remain at bay. The group became tighter as hushed cries for help echoed in the mist. A shriek around the corner, then total silence. Another cry, soon replaced by noiselessness. Heads turned left and right at every noise made, on the lookout for whatever shadow was lurking in the mist and taking them blind.

Finally, the suspense began to die down as the cloud began to disperse in the air. Like a morning mist, the view became less obscured as distant objects became clearer. The town shone brighter under the moonlight as the fog dispersed, the world becoming less blurry as the mist disappeared. Soon, the cloud of fog had disappeared, leaving only a charred and nearly empty town to the leftovers of the Swamp Fangs.

The silence was broken as one member, a taller and more upright allicrocogater with a ludicrously long scar running down his face, spoke up and barked, "…well! What are you waiting for? Come out and fight like a man!"

"Are you saying that honor and bravery is exclusive to one gender?" a voice replied.

The group looked around for the voice, scanning the rooftops for any sign of the supposed hero. One allicrocogater shouted "There!" as he pointed to a roof behind them. Sure enough, in the light of the moon, stood the white figure, arms crossed, looking down at the group of mutated wildlife.

"It's Science Whyzard!" a shark goblin exclaimed.

"Then again, what would the Swamp Fangs know about honor?" Science Whyzard said openly, bringing a finger to her chin, "I find it oxymoronic that you would tell me to fight like a 'man' considering your means of assaulting the villagers with-"

"Oxymoron this!" the Swamp Fangs leader shout out as he fired a green beam from a ray gun he had.

Science Whyzard quickly dodged the attacked, jumping off of the roof and landing behind the house.

"After her!" the leader shouted, the remains of the Swamp Fangs giving chase.

"I have got to give shorter monologues…" Science Whyzard said to herself as she looked around the corner. Seeing the incoming group of infidels, the scientist ran the other way, hoping to split up their forces with a search.

Amazingly, they did just that as the gang asked amongst themselves where the scientist went. They decided upon splitting up to look for the heroine, unaware that they were falling into her ploy. Science Whyzard watched in obscurity as one group headed south, thinking of several ways she could ambush the unwitting gang. She could easily use tear gas to disable their senses and seize them, or knock them out with a sleeping fume. Ultimately, she decided on an old fashioned beat down with her trusty Micronizer and knock them into submission. She mused at how it's been a while since she's been in a melee and savored the opportunity to engage in one again. She just needed to find the right moment to strike…

Science Whyzard trailed the group, careful to remain in the shadows as her white suit blended in poorly in the darkness. Eventually, the group slowed down as they argued again, complaining that they were looking in the wrong direction. Science Whyzard quickly and silently approached the group, hoping to land a surprise attack. Luckily for her, any noise she would have made was drowned out by the arguing of the gang members, who were oblivious to the impending ambush.

And rightfully so, Science Whyzard attacked.

Whipping out her Micronizer, Science Whyzard leapt from her hiding spot and ambushed the gang members with a fierce hook. The blunt edge of the microscope struck them across their heads, dizzying a few while alerting the others of the attacker. The first shark goblin turned around and lifted his weapon, a scimitar, and brought it down on the scientist. Science Whyzard parried with her microscope, shoving the blade aside allowing her to deliver a hard punch to the goblin. Next in her attack was an allicrocogater that had quickly recovered from the dizziness. The reptile opened its maw and attempted to crunch down on her, but an uppercut from the Science Whyzard shut him up. The scientist then delivered a hard punch to his gut, the hand unfortunately occupied with a microscope. To her left, a shark goblin roared as he brought down a claymore in her direction. Science Whyzard quickly retaliated by striking the assailant across the face with the microscope.

Back and forth, Science Whyzard threw a flurry of punches and kicks, as well as grabs and throws, knocking down the Swamp Fangs as quickly as they got up. The more she struck them, the longer they stayed down on the ground, fatigue quickly taking over the villains. Eventually, Science Whyzard was the last one standing, looking over the knocked out bodies of the Swamp Fangs, some groaning, others unconscious.

"If you're even the least bit smart, you'll stay down," she said commandingly, pointing her microscope at them.

She only got tired groans as a response. She scoffed at how easy the group was, not even working up a sweat in the one-sided brawl.

A loud boom cut her trail of thought as the scientist looked to her right. Incoming, a steel bombshell fired from a shoulder cannon in the distance. Quickly, Science Whyzard parried the steel ball with an upward swipe of her Micronizer, redirecting the cannonball skyward and disappearing into the darkness. The scientist looked ahead to the attacker and saw the rest of the Swamp Fangs, shoulder cannons mounted and their leader brandishing a laser gun. He stood over the crouched position of a shark goblin mounting a shoulder cannon, pointing his weapon at the enemy. Science Whyzard cursed to herself for not knowing better than to pay closer attention to her surroundings. They probably had all the time in the world to prepare their firearms while she was beating down their members.

"She's not getting away this time," the leader said, "Fire!"

Laser bullets and cannonballs were fired in the direction of the Science Whyzard. She only had seconds to dodge, but the range of the fire was too big and fast to evade. She tightened her grip on her weapon, the Micronizer, and braced for the incoming bullet storm.

And then suddenly, she disappeared.

The Swamp Fangs ceased fire as their attack obliterated the houses opposite of them. As the houses fell, the group looked left and right for the Science Whyzard, unsure of where she could have gone. The leader growled through his teeth, angered that the heroine had managed to elude them again.

"Accursed scientist!" he shouted, "Stop hiding! Fight seriously! If you are just going to hide, then why bother coming out here to face us?"

"You think I'm not taking this seriously?" a tiny voice called out.

The Swamp Fangs looked down to the ground, seeing the miniscule owner of the voice. Before them was Science Whyzard, several times smaller than she was just before. Even more confused than before, the group leaned forward to fully process the change in size of their adversary. The leader looked over the shoulders of the shark goblin holding the cannon, who stared at the Science Whyzard with a skeptical face.

And then suddenly, Science Whyzard enlarged, using the momentum of the size change to deliver a powerful uppercut to the Swamp Fangs leader. The action spurred the rest of the group to retaliate, attempting to slash or punch the Science Whyzard. The scientist merely dodged the attacks and countered with her Micronizer, stunning her attackers momentarily with the hard blows of its form. One allicrocogater charged at her with dual swords. The scientist gripped her Micronizer again and suddenly shrunk as the reptile scissor cut the air. Science Whyzard smirked and gripped her microscope again, growing back to full size and delivering another surprise uppercut to the bewildered allicrocogater.

The Micronizer is a remarkable weapon, an invention of the Science Whyzard's and a personal favorite. It has the ability to shrink things caught in its beam and weaken the force of attacks it blocks. In the spectrum of size altering, it can even shrink itself and the holder, which is how the Science Whyzard is able to evade attacks. It cannot increase size however, only if the object had been originally shrunken before; it was a handy storage space conserver if it was ever necessary. It is able to reduce weight by altering the space of an object much like it can shrink objects while retaining their mass. It allows Science Whyzard to parry attacks from giants effortlessly and survive falls from as high as the ozone itself. It's an invaluable melee weapon if one can manage without a free hand, but being struck by a microscope isn't exactly a pleasant experience either.

Unfortunately, the Swamp Fangs leader was less then impressed by the tricks of the Micronizer. Enraged, the leader withdrew a massive sword sheathed on his back and swung it in the direction of the Science Whyzard. The scientist had just barely noticed the incoming attack as she locked weapons with another Swamp Fang. Science Whyzard pushed back her opponent and managed to deflect the heavy sword away. But the Swamp Fangs leader was strong, pulling the sword back to strike again with a horizontal slash. The scientist barely found space to duck under the slash and avoid another sword slash from another direction. She attempted to punch the shark goblin that missed, but another Swamp Fang intervened and nearly cut her with its sword. Science Whyzard cursed the close space; there were too many of them to take on at once, especially with the leader complicating things. She needed a way to shorten their numbers and quickly.

As Science Whyzard guarded an overhead swing from the leader, she saw something in the air. She smirked; it was exactly what she needed.

With one hand, the scientist pushed the leader back. With the other, she reached into her pocket and retrieved some red liquid. She uncapped it and let it splash on the ground around their feet. As the Swamp Fangs looked down at the liquid, Science Whyzard quickly dashed in the other direction. The whistling sound of a falling object became apparent too late as the steel cannonball landed directly into the highly volatile chemical.

Red Fyworxium doesn't behave very well around steel.

Even from the distance, Science Whyzard had to brace herself from the force of the explosion. The red flares lit the village as houses shook from the force of the explosion. The scientist watched as the smoke rose into the atmosphere, the chemical fire diminishing due to lack of fuel. As soon as the fire cleared away, Science Whyzard approached the aftermath and observed the damage. Unconscious or presumably dead Swamp Fangs lay strewn about on the floor, nearby wood cracked and splintered from the explosion, and a charcoal colored marking on the ground where the Red Fyworxium puddle used to be. The entirety of the area was smeared black as a result of the explosion, charred from the chemical fire. Science Whyzard mused to herself that she'd never find a practical use for Red Fyworxium and yet was standing over the blackened aftermath.

"I should write a book or something…" Science Whyzard said to herself.

As the scientist reviewed situational chemical mixtures for use in combat in her head, an irritated groan echoed from the alley. To Science Whyzard's surprise, it was the leader of the Swamp Fangs, still alive, but badly burned and exhausted from the explosion. He pushed aside debris and wood with fumbling steps, stepping out into the open while still having difficulty standing straight. The reptilian shakily held his sword at the scientist, breathing hard all the while trembling from fatigue.

"I…can still…fight…" he breathed harshly, his armor clattering as he trembled, "C'mon…let's end this…you and me…no more tricks...a fight to the death…"

Science Whyzard only stared at the Swamp Fangs leader unflinchingly. She gripped her Micronizer which transformed shape into its ray gun form and pointed it at the allicrocogater.

"That's a really tempting offer, trust me, I would love to," she explained, "But that'd be going too easy on you, now won't it?"

She pulled the trigger and released a ray of light at the Swamp Fangs leader. The reptilian shielded his face from the illumination with his arm as Science Whyzard held a steady aim. The Swamp Fangs leader didn't feel anything from the light, but he did notice his world getting smaller. The earth under him began to expand and the wooden debris around him turned into giant chunks of fallen trees. Soon the light disappeared, leaving the Swamp Fangs leader standing at several sizes smaller than he was before. The reptilian looked around at the gigantic world around him, gasping at the realization that he had been shrunken. The soft thuds of the Science Whyzard's footsteps approached him as she fetched a glass bottle from her coat, the Swamp Fangs leader turning tail and attempting to flee from the giantess. He failed.

"Not standing so tall, now, are you?" she said to the lizard, holding him by his arms in her hand. She gently dropped the Swamp Fangs leader into the bottle and closed the lid punctured with air holes, "I think a bully like you needs a long time out. Let's see if someone's interested in looking after you…"

The allicrocogater pounded on the glass, curses muffled by the glass he was contained in. Smiling, Science Whyzard hid the contained leader in her suit and sighed deeply. She turned around and observed the moon, already halfway into the night sky. Her mission was accomplished, and she had succeeded in saving the town from the Swamp Fangs with maybe a casualty or two. She wasn't exactly concerned with the mental guilt of death; she slept at night branding those deaths as KIA cases.

As Science Whyzard stared into the moon, she took a moment to reflect on her actions tonight and her occupation in life. Beating bad guys, saving lives, being a hero, and fighting a good fight, Science Whyzard was in her element, committing to heroism, and she quite enjoyed the fights against bad guys. It was a good life, and Science Whyzard occasionally wondered why she didn't just quit her life as Doctor Princess.

Then she reminded herself about the true merits of being a physician. As Science Whyzard, she could defend those who were too weak to fight for themselves. As Doctor Princess, she could cure the ill of those who had the misfortune of catching a bad bug. Being a doctor meant giving people second chances in life, to whisk them away from the merciless jaws of natural selection. And besides, anyone could be a hero, but not many were as committed enough to be doctors.

An interchangeable lifestyle like this was risky to hold up without them interfering with one another. Science Whyzard can't play hero while Doctor Princess was at work, and Doctor Princess couldn't risk losing her identity to foes with vendettas lest they attack the ill fortified hospital she worked at. As she was serious about maintaining her life choices and keeping up the act, she made no compromises against the other. She was not a renowned hero during the day, and she was not a caring doctor during the night.

A double identity. Doctor Princess by day, Science Whyzard by night.

No one could bear with the burden she had to face, but not many would have done so on their own accord. It was the way she wanted to live life, to its fullest.

Although, there was the occasional salvation whenever Sunday came around.

'Come to think of it, tomorrow's Sunday…' Science Whyzard thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Computer, some tea please."<p>

The table opened up a chute and presented a porcelain cup filled with a steamy green liquid. Doctor Princess took the cup by its handle and thanked the machine openly, carefully sipping the sweet drink as she observed her television.

The study of the lab was a more wood color than the rest of the building. A fine carpet of intricate patterns replaced the floor of the room. A giant bookshelf occupied a wall with a wheeled ladder resting in the corner. Behind the doctor was a window that consisted of the entire wall, displaying a vast wave of lush grass under clear skies with a large tree rooted close by, casting a shadow of its branches into the room. The television of the study was not as big as either wall, but its speakers and DVD library made up for its size. The room was decorated with luxurious furniture, polished tables and soft chairs making up the center of the room. An unlit white crystal chandelier hung overhead on cream colored tiles, reflecting sparkles from the window over the room.

Doctor Princes gave a relaxed sigh as she sat in her chair, white fluffy robe coating her as she had taken a shower an hour ago. Her hair was wrapped in a white towel, leaving only some brunette hair strands peeking out from under the soaked cloth. On a chair besides the physician lay the empty suit of her Science Whyzard identity, not caring to return it to its glass chamber. It was a Sunday after all, and everyone knew Sunday was everyone's day off, villains especially.

Doctor Princess sipped her tea again as she watched a news broadcast recorded from the morning before.

"Authorities found several members of the Swamp Fangs bound and gagged in a group hidden in a barn shed left unlocked," spoke the reporter, a black skinned woman with bleached white hair and red horns on her forehead, her back to the village of Brain Town, "While others were found badly bruised or burned, there is no sign of the Swamp Fangs leader anywhere in the village."

Doctor Princess chuckled, thinking back to the contained criminal on a shelf with her other captures. Maybe she should have brought him out to see this…

"Several eyewitnesses who had been held hostage by the raiders reported seeing a woman in a lab coat flee the village moments after an explosion shook the area. Authorities link this figure to that of Science Whyzard, a well trained scientist heroine known for her marvelous escapades and rescues across the southeastern region of Ooo."

Doctor Princess chuckled again, taking a moment to sip her tea. The tea had cooled down significantly since its making, allowing the doctor to take a longer sip.

The screen turned to a few young brain people who were excited to relay the events of the previous night in their own words. Several of them were accompanied by adults or older siblings who also looked as excited as well as a little shy.

"What do you think of Science Whyzard?" the reporter, off screen, asked a brain kid as she pointed the microphone at him.

"She's totally amazing! I have, like, two figurines of her in my room which I'm glad the raiders didn't take," the kid said, "But even if they did, I know Science Whyzard would beat those bad guys up and take them back for me!"

Doctor Princess couldn't help but laugh at the kid on screen, moving his fists around for emphasis as he spoke. She found it adorable the way the brain child idolized her in such a way, yet she couldn't help but feel grateful for being recognized for her endeavors. Not that she wasn't recognized enough, she just loved hearing about her work as a hero.

"I think Science wizard is a cool girl," another brain kid, this one a little fatter, said, "She beats up bad guys and isn't afraid of anything."

"Science Whyzard is pretty strong and unbeatable," a brain girl said, "But she could use a better outfit. I mean, white isn't a very impressionable color and those gloves are eyesores. I still like her though. I just wonder if she's ever gone inside a mall or something."

Doctor Princess chuckled, hiding her embarrassment from the truth of the girl's words. She didn't put that much effort into her costume, admittedly. All she had done was increase its resistance to chemicals and tailored it to conceal her identity. She wasn't worried about colors at the time and couldn't be bothered to change it now.

The broadcast went from child to child, and some adults, giving their opinion on the hero that saved them that night. Most of them varied in delivery, but the general consensus was that Science Whyzard was a heralded heroine that many idolized. There was that one guy though who expressed a disturbing portrayal of love towards the heroine, having shown a tattoo of the scientist on his chest to the dismay of the crew and everyone watching. That was one form of appreciation she didn't need to see.

The recording ended as the reporter gave her closing statement. "The damages the village sustained from the attack will take a few days to repair, but thanks to the Science Whyzard's heroism, the damage was minimal and no one was seriously injured. The Swamp Fangs have been captured and are awaiting trials, who are likely to be facing a severe sentence in the Alcatraz Shuttle. Although their leader has yet to be found, he's got nowhere to hide so long as we can trust Science Whyzard to put down villains like him. If you're watching this, Science, Whyzard, we owe you our deepest thanks for your commitment to the hero community. This is Lucy Damon, signing off."

The last frames of the recording froze in place on the TV, soon replaced by a menu of the television. Doctor Princess took a moment to finish her tea before retrieving the remote hidden next to her in the depths of the chair. She pressed a few buttons and was at the menu of available DVDs she had downloaded.

"Hmm, I still have half of the day left…" she said to herself, placing her cup onto the table next to her. The cup disappeared into a chute and fell downward, soon returning refilled and steaming. "I guess I'll watch some Rodeo Town. You can never have too much Rodeo Town," Doctor Princess said, pressing a button on the remote and taking her cup of tea from the table.

As the movie started, Doctor Princess pulled a lever on the chair and her legs were lifted up by the recliner. She hid the remote away and relaxed as the window behind her became concealed by a hidden curtain. Soon, the entire room was engulfed in darkness save for the light of the television, which played the opening credits of the famous movie called Rodeo Town.

As Doctor Princess sipped her tea, she smiled to herself as she thought about her life. She was a successful doctor, a part time superhero, and she had the luxury of an advanced house that had all of her desires. Of course, she was still single, sure, and a partner would most definitely complicate things in her already occupied life, but she would cross that bridge when she was ready, and when the time found her. She wasn't ever one to worry about the future, as she liked living in the moment. And it showed. A well paying job, a duty as a famous hero, and owner of a smart house, and to think she earned it all by herself. One couldn't help but think she must have cheated or taken a shortcut to where she was now, but that would belittle her life as it was now. No, she was simply a doctor, a scientist wizard, and a faithful person, loyal to her dispositions and relishing in the profits.

"This…is the life," she sighed, sipping her tea once again.

* * *

><p>I know I wasn't the only one who noticed that the Science Whyzard looked a lot like Doctor Princess. Therefore, this had to be written.<p>

It took a long time. I started writing this after Wizard Battle and managed to finish this after days of scheming and procrastination. But at least I finished something. :D

I'll be writing more about background characters. This is way too fun.

R & R!


End file.
